The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular to an image forming apparatus which includes an intermediate transfer belt and adopts a secondary transfer manner.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus which includes an intermediate transfer belt and adopts a secondary transfer manner is known.
For example, there is an image forming apparatus which includes a photosensitive body configured to carry a toner image, an intermediate transfer belt configured to come into contact with and separate from the photosensitive body, a primary transfer member configured to primarily transfer the toner image on the photosensitive body to the intermediate transfer belt, and a secondary transfer member configured to secondarily transfer the toner image on the intermediate transfer belt to a recording medium.